House of Cards
by Soul Reaver
Summary: A plot to overthrow Carmen as head of VILE by a triad of enemies is rearing it's head. A traitor at ACME is stirring trouble within. But who is it? Rated for angst and violence. Chapter Seven Up
1. Plunderers Down Under

Plunderers Down Under  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego characters in this fanfic. Nace Bilby, the characters of ACME Australia, and Jack von Schpliser, are my own creations.  
  
June 24, 1999  
  
Great Barrier Reef  
  
"Ive, that was sure nice of the Chief to let us take that vacation in Australia." Zack said, sitting back in the beach chair overlooking the Great Barrier Reef.  
  
"Yeah." Ivy said, "I've got to hand it to Chief on this one."  
  
Maria and Armando were also about, "Hey, are we late?"  
  
"No, just in time Armando." Ivy replied.  
  
In no time, Armando got a fire going to start barbequing some food. A sudden breeze came by, blowing Armando's hat off his head. Running after it, the breeze seemed to taunt Armando, by blowing the hat slightly out of his reach. Suddenly a hand grabbed the hat out of mid-air.  
  
"I got it mate, no worries." An Australian accented voice replied, belonging to a lightly tanned, medium built, compact fellow wearing a pair of khaki shorts, dark Raybans, flip flops, and a black No Fear t-shirt. An ACME badge was stuck in the waistband of his shorts, Armando saw as the Australian handed him back and walked off.  
  
"You're with ACME?" Armando asked.  
  
"Yes mate, I am. The name's Nace Bilby." The Australian replied.  
  
"Armando DiStephano." Armando replied, "Say, there are three more of us on the beach. Want to come meet the others?"  
  
"Sure mate." Bilby replied.  
  
Armando came back with his hat and some new guy who introduced himself as Nace Bilby, with ACME Australia. "That's Maria, Zack, and Ivy."  
  
"As in Zack and Ivy Darren?" Bilby asked.  
  
"Yes." Armando said.  
  
"You're the team everyone says is gonna bag Carmen one day." Bilby said, "At least the boys at my office say that."  
  
"I've heard the Darwin office has had a good record too." Zack said.  
  
"We do our bit." Bilby said modestly, "Mostly just chasing down the occasional VILE spy around here. A few of them are actually pretty hard to track. I remember having to chase one across the Outback, coming upon a conspiracy to steal Ayer's Rock."  
  
"You're that Bilby?" Maria said, flush with admiration.  
  
"Yes, I'm the one who single handedly stopped an attempt to steal Ayer's Rock." Bilby replied, grinning a slightly embarrassed grin, "That was because my shirttail got caught in the drive shaft of Carmen's gravity field generator, that's why her machine malfunctioned. So then about a big mob of her henchmen wind up chasing ME across the Outback while Carmen packs up her stuff and leaves. So anyway, my ripped shirt is still hanging from the wall in the lobby alongside my picture and the gravity field generator."  
  
The waves washed ashore a particularly large clump of seaweed that ordinarily wouldn't have attracted any attention until Zack moved towards it, seeing a hand sticking out of it. "Oh Jeez. Ive, guys, look."  
  
They all ran towards Zack, Bilby reaching him first. "That's a VILE henchman's glove, I'll wager." Bilby said, "But why does VILE want to kill their own men?"  
  
The Chief's CGI head appeared just then as a boat carrying Australian police arrived, securing the crime scene. "Hot tip gumshoes." The Chief said, "Lee Jordan just escaped from prison."  
  
"Lee Jordan? Oh you mean that bloke who tried to rob the Federal Mint and take over VILE." Bilby replied.  
  
"You mean that geekwad." Zack said.  
  
"Geekwad?" Bilby said.  
  
"Never mind." Ivy said, "Well little bro, it looks like our vacation's been cancelled."  
  
"You think Lee was behind this?" Armando said.  
  
"He had to have had help, I doubt a recently escaped convict could escape from jail in San Quentin, get all the way here to Australia and kill a VILE agent in his way without help." Bilby replied.  
  
"Looks like we'll be asking you for a lot of help on this one, Nace, Australia's like your backyard." Zack said.  
  
"Nace?" Zack said, "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, he was just standing here a minute ago." Ivy said.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Maria said.  
  
"I'm right here Zack." Nace said.  
  
"Nace?" Ivy replied, "How did you…"  
  
"Rule number one of detective work, always watch your backs. If I was that knife man, I willing to be all of you would have been my latest victims in that time span." Nace replied, "And in response to your first question, being raised in the Outback for the better part of my life by my grandfather taught me to be able to sneak across terrain without detection as well as vanishing into crowds."  
  
"Now lets see what evidence we can turn up at the morgue." Armando said.  
  
"Wait a minute, if you don't have strong stomachs, I don't advise that course of action." Nace replied.  
  
After getting into a suitable change of clothes, the detectives C-5ed to the morgue. Findings reported that the victim died of a single slash across the throat and was simply thrown into the drink. "I do remember a yacht hanging around somewhere off shore for a few days before we found that corpse, but that could be coincidence, it just didn't sound right." Nace replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I don't know, Ivy, but somehow my internal alarms are bleeping like crazy and that rarely happens unless I'm on to something." Nace replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
June 24, 1999  
  
6 miles off Great Barrier Reef  
  
The yacht was still being cleaned up by several of Lee's henchmen. Cruiser had just been broken out of jail, and two of his henchmen, blonde haired and blue eyed young men just out of their teens, Mickey and Shark, were cleaning off the decks, getting rid of the remains of the VILE skeleton watch that had been aboard this seemingly innocent yacht. Alongside the yacht was the small 20 footer, moored to this big 120-footer, their insertion craft.  
  
Rathe, an Australian assassin whose weapon of choice was a prized collection of daggers kept in a leather brief case, walked into Lee's office with his black kangaroo leather jacket and unremarkable clothing. Rathe was the master of quick and dirty murders leaving very little evidence. Something told Lee he would need Rathe's services to keep a certain pair of ACME detectives off their backs. He handed the manila envelope to the mercenary.  
  
"How much?" the mercenary asked.  
  
"Well Rathe, five hundred thousand US dollars for each of them, plus the two-hundred and fifty thousand upfront. Price is reasonable, right?" Lee said, leaning back on the luxurious leather chair, his feet propped up on the desk.  
  
"Reasonable." Rathe replied coldly, "Let me see the victims."  
  
"Open the envelope." Lee replied.  
  
The picture was of a short, slender built blond haired blue-eyed boy of about thirteen and a red haired, green eyed, girl of about seventeen with an athletic build. "One and a quarter million for two teenagers?" the mercenary asked.  
  
"Not just any teenagers read the file." Lee replied.  
  
"ACME detectives, eh?" Rathe replied, "I've evaded or dealt with hundreds of ACME probes in my time around here. Just to let you know, I'm not in it for any of your little VILE schemes, so don't try to hire me out, I'm a freelance, I take whatever I feel is a challenge and these two ACME kids don't look too challenging."  
  
"They're pretty resourceful." Lee replied.  
  
"A computer geek who should be in school and a spunky redhead are hardly challenging prey." Rathe replied.  
  
"The geek I can see, but his big sister is a big challenge and it would be most beneficial for both of us if they were out of the way, permanently. Once they get on your tail, nothing short of murder will deter them. Keep reading." Lee replied.  
  
"Black belt in several different martial arts. Hmmm." Rathe replied, "The sister could be a promising challenge. I know just where to begin to strike. I accept."  
  
"Remember the terms." Lee reminded.  
  
"Discretion." Rathe replied, opening his case of daggers, from needle nosed and precise blades to forearm length swords deadly in close combat, "Believe me, when you do the kills I've done, you know all about discretion. I'll start today."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zack, Ivy and the others walked out of the morgue, feeling slightly sick to the stomach, Bilby wearing an 'I-told-you-so-but-you-didn't-listen' look on his face. "I'd say we're looking at some fellow who likes to kill with knives." Nace said.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Ivy replied.  
  
"Well, any fool can shoot someone, but to sneak up and knife someone without anyone hearing takes real skill." Nace replied, "I'm saying we'd best watch our backs."  
  
"Our backs?" Ivy replied.  
  
"Your Chief said you'd have the Australian ACME branch's help, my boss sent me to help you guys on this one." Nace replied.  
  
They didn't notice, as they walked through downtown Darwin, the man trailing them. He was a man in his early thirties, balding, and hawk faced with light blonde hair, eyes obscured behind conservative dark sunglasses, a seemingly ordinary and innocuous appearance. In the sleeve of his black kangaroo hide jacket he concealed a small, short bladed shiv, but he didn't expect to use it just yet, he was observing these two, he would spend the next few days doing so and then waiting to strike. He kept a discreet distance, keeping his eyes on the tallest of them for reference, the red head stood out from this group by height. The tanned Australian with them and the Argentinean in the gaucho getup were also noticeable.  
  
He knew which one he'd kill first, already making up his mind. He'd go for the blonde boy first, use him as a sort of chip to wear down big sis and then take her down. He overheard the gaucho and the other girl saying that they were splitting up for some time. Still, it was too risky to make contact just yet. He'd have to formulate his plan for he knew nothing is more vicious than the mother protecting her brood, so by killing the boy or trying after him he'd awaken her maternal instinct. Now there just had to be a way to utilize that against her.  
  
He then noticed two blonde men following the trio. Mickey and Shark, obviously they knew nothing about the word discretion. They were following too closely, making themselves two obvious. Those stupid muscle heads…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Don't look now, we've got company." Bilby said, "Just keep walking."  
  
"Uh, Nace," Zack said to Bilby, "Those guys look pretty big and dangerous."  
  
"Zack, don't let them know we're onto them. C'mon, just stick with me and we'll lose them." Nace Bilby whispered.  
  
Nace made a sudden turn into a mall, "Act casual, try and blend in." he said, in a calm coaching tone.  
  
He noticed Mickey and Shark running to catch up. Nace suddenly grabbed a passerby's purse and threw it into Shark's arms. "Hey, those blokes stole that lady's purse!" he shouted, when a security guard was in earshot. Nace pointed at the two blonde men.  
  
Suddenly the guard went after the two who threw the purse planted on them aside and ran. "Lost 'em." Nace said.  
  
"That was really good." Ivy said.  
  
"I'm not convinced they're the real threat. Look through that crowd and see if you can see anyone that looks like they've followed or been following us." Nace replied.  
  
"Don't be paranoid, it was just those two geekwads." Zack replied, "No one else."  
  
"Oh, don't be too sure, Zack." Nace replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Australian ACME detective was onto him. Rathe knew better than to draw attention to himself, so he vanished into the crowd, waiting off at a safe distance until they relaxed. That Australian with them was pretty clever, and those two muscle headed cretins who didn't have a brain between either of them had just been outwitted. Rathe was too smart to be fooled so easily. All this time their backs had been open, but too risky.  
  
He would remain observing the ACME detectives until he was sure, absolutely sure, he could make his kill undetected, swiftly and silently. That million and a quarter was well worth the wait, more so the challenge of taking down alert ACME detectives. He'd have to do a little research and raise his price. He opened up his cellular phone; he had a bone to pick with Mr. Jordan… 


	2. First Strike

First Strike  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Same rules apply. Thanks to marisa103 for giving me Armando's last name, I had to make one up earlier.  
  
Seven years ago: The dingo that had been preying upon the neighboring ranch's herd moved towards the wounded lamb, tied in position to a stake, bleating plaintively. It was an infirm, wounded animal unable to hunt normal prey. It was unaware that it was the hunted itself.  
  
The frightened eleven year old gripped the stock of the old No.4 Enfield rifle, the barrel shaking. The jaded old man beside him placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "Silent as a stone. You are calm detached you have but one bullet. You aim for the eye…" the old man said.  
  
The boy was anything but as he shouldered the old British rifle. "Now, now Nace." Said the old man.  
  
The boy squeezed the trigger, the shot cracking across the Australian Outback.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seven years later: "You damned muscle heads." Rathe growled as he saw Mickey and Shark running away from pursuing police officers.  
  
He was seeing if he could see where Zack and Ivy were. As silently as an assassin could be, he "accidentally" brushed against Ivy, as he did so he placed a tiny radio tracking tag on her jacket. This was just to keep tabs on his prey, until the bug was discovered. He wasn't going to use it as a substitute for good stalking skill.  
  
Something about that man who bumped into Ivy made Nace extremely suspicious. For one, the mumbled excuse me was almost too casual, and the man was walking as though he didn't want any of them to easily recognize him.  
  
Nace committed what he could remember of the man's features to memory, but it was hard to do, he didn't see his face, his eyes were obscured behind dark sunglasses, and blonde hair was a fairly common color. All he could really remember was the man's black kangaroo leather jacket.  
  
But that didn't make any sense, if he were the assassin, why did he even take the chance that anyone would recognize him. Standing off at a distance and stalking the group certainly was a better plan.  
  
Ivy noticed Nace wearing a frowning expression. "What's wrong?" Ivy asked.  
  
"That fellow who passed between us, I wonder what he was up to." Nace replied.  
  
"He was just in a hurry, you see that all the time." Zack replied.  
  
"I don't know, something about him wasn't right, what do you remember about him?" Nace asked.  
  
"I don't remember too much, I mean he was just some geekwad in a black leather jacket one glazed doughnut short of a dozen in a big hurry, that's all." Zack replied.  
  
"His hair was bleached, kinda." Ivy said, straining her memory.  
  
"That's our viper." Nace said, he noticed Ivy and Zack's quizzical looks, "Think about it, he is very hard to recall even five minutes later, the sort of face and persona that can easily vanish into a crowd. That's an ideal assassin."  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Zack said, "He could've just been some geekwad…"  
  
"And another thing, what on Earth does this 'geekwad' expression mean." Nace said, staring at Zack as if the boy was speaking one of the dozens of languages he knew.  
  
"Never mind." Ivy said, "But just because a person brushes alongside us without so much as an excuse me is no reason to be suspicious."  
  
Nace hailed a bus, "Well, meet me out here in half an hour, I've got some business to take care of."  
  
"Where can we find you if that geekwad shows up?" Zack asked.  
  
Nace handed him a business card, "Trust me, chances are he won't do that again, but I'd still keep to public places. Don't hesitate to call the constables."  
  
"Constables?" Zack said, "Who uses that word anymore?"  
  
"Geekwad?" Nace replied, "Anyway, a lot of us in the old British Commonwealth still use the term constables."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Having half an hour to kill, Zack and Ivy sat at a table near a small outdoor eatery. "What do you think Lee's up to now?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Ive, he's trying to take over VILE. What do we need with a motive?" Zack asked.  
  
"We know Lee's behind the whole thing, question is, how much of VILE is behind him?" Ivy replied.  
  
Armando and Maria came back, "Where's Nace?"  
  
"He had some business to take care of." Ivy said, "You haven't seen some bleached haired creep in a leather jacket have you?"  
  
"No, why?" Armando asked.  
  
"He was following us around ever since we split up." Ivy replied.  
  
"VILE henchman?" Armando asked.  
  
"No, I looked through their database, no one matching that description." Zack replied, still scanning his laptop.  
  
"Maybe he's some local knifeman." Maria replied, "Maybe our Australian friend knows about him. All I know is he gave me the creeps how he just disappeared on us at the beach. C-5 us to Nace's coordinates."  
  
The C-5 corridor opened up, rudely depositing the four detectives in a very undignified manner in a corridor of a white walled hospital of some kind. Orderlies and doctors were wandering about. They recognized Nace standing down the corridor, his blue light jacket drawn around him because of the cold air being blasted out of the air conditioner.  
  
Nace turned just then, seeing them. "I'm visiting my little brother, Sammy. He's very ill."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Maria asked, trying to keep how creeped out she was by Nace's uncanny ability to disappear when their eyes weren't on him at all times.  
  
"Autism. He's afraid of other people, he barely can stand me." Nace replied.  
  
The door opened, revealing a slim seven-year-old boy, with tousled brown hair, wide brown eyes, and a withdrawn expression. "Hey kiddo, it's me, Nace."  
  
He withdrew when the others walked in behind him. "It's alright, they're my friends." Nace said gently, speaking softly.  
  
Nace reached for him, this time the little boy crawled out of the corner, allowing Nace to lift him up. He recoiled when Nace walked too close to the others.  
  
Maria felt ashamed; she went and labeled Nace as a possible conspirator merely for one incident, thinking she had him nailed as a rogue operative when she saw him with the shy little boy. "Don't speak to loudly around him, he can't stand loud noise." Nace said softly.  
  
A voice, belonging to an older Australian, "Don't be too overprotective Nace."  
  
An old man, slender, and rugged looking was behind the four detectives, his wife, a woman his age, walked alongside. "Grandma, Grandpa." Nace said, throwing his arms around them.  
  
"Nace, he's a spitting image of his father at that age." Grandpa Bilby said, "You four with ACME I presume?"  
  
"Yeah." Zack said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a Franklin O'Bannon Bilby?" Mr. Bilby asked.  
  
"Sounds familiar…" Ivy said.  
  
"Wait a minute, he's the one who inspired me to join ACME." Armando said, they could see Nace blushing slightly.  
  
"You mean Nace is related to the guy who took down Maelstrom's technology smuggling ring back in '79?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yes." Bilby said, "My grandson and my son are both in ACME."  
  
"Until Mom and Dad were killed." Nace said, sadly holding Sammy, "It was about seven years ago, Dad was investigating a case and mysteriously he and mom were involved in a fatal car accident. Sammy and I barely survived. I think it was foul play, but can't prove it." Nace replied.  
  
"How?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Like I said, some sixth sense of mine." Nace replied.  
  
"Well, my ranch is way the hell out there in the Outback, if you're ever there, drop by and visit." Mr. Bilby said.  
  
"We're you in ACME, Mr. Bilby?" Armando asked.  
  
"No, I wasn't. After I got out of the Australian Army, I went back and opened up my ranch, and started the first eco-tourism ranch in our area." Mr. Bilby replied, "Anyway, the offer still stands, if you lads are anywhere in our area, drop by and receive a free room and board."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rathe continued to trail them, picking it up from the bug after their C-5 warping threw off his signal. "Technology is wonderful, but nothing replaces good, old fashioned footwork."  
  
He heard the cell phone ring, and slipping into the eaves of a building he answered, "New instructions Mr. Rathe, do not eliminate Mr. Bilby just yet. We may have some use for him…" Maelstrom's voice said.  
  
He decided he would send a warning to these ACME detectives first, drawing the small, deadly blade from his sleeve. He saw the gaucho walking out of the building and close to him. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Clapping a hand over the gaucho's mouth, he stuck the blade through his side, leaving him bleeding on the pavement.  
  
A muffled cry from outside alerted Nace who leaped over the banister railing, and hit the deck running. "Call an ambulance!" he shouted indicating Armando, barely conscious on the pavement and ran down an alleyway.  
  
"Zack run inside and call an ambulance, Maria stay with Armando!" Ivy said, running after Nace who was belting down the narrow alleyway after the man in the black leather jacket.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pursuit. It was inevitable following the first strike, but he knew these alleyways were like a maze, and losing pursuing enemies was easy. Sneaking up and turning the tables was also an option, but that's only his pursuer came too close to his position. He heard the voice of the red haired woman saying, "Nace, wait up!"  
  
He didn't move as Nace halted and said that he had lost his trail. He stayed silent, not moving so as not to attract unwanted attention to himself. As they left he snuck back into a passing crowd, worming his way deep into their midst.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As they left the alley, Nace was frustrated, he had failed to nail the suspect. Ivy had been frustrated as well but Nace seemed to be taking this pretty hard. Nace's mind went back seven years, where he learned the meaning of frustration.  
  
The rifle cracked, the boy missed, the dingo fell upon the wounded lamb. The old man took the rifle gently from the boy's hands, cycling the bolt, ejecting an empty cartridge and aiming the rifle. A practiced shot; the old man hit the dingo behind the head, killing it.  
  
"I'm sorry grandfather. Forgive me. Forgive me." The boy said.  
  
"Nace?" Ivy said, "Nace, are you alright?"  
  
"Not really. I just failed to catch a suspect." Nace replied, controlled but angry.  
  
Ivy knew out of herself and Zack she was most easily frustrated but Nace's frustration went beyond anything she had experienced.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Going inside to check on Armando they learned he was still unconscious but in stable condition. That was the good news. Doctors had staunched the blood flow and Armando would be on his way to recovery, in four to six weeks.  
  
"The bad news is the dingo may just return to finish the job." Nace said, with cold determination that belied his eighteen year old youthfulness, "Believe me, I know that."  
  
"You're saying he'll try again?" Maria said, looking at Armando who was still in the Intensive Care Unit, lying back on his bed, breathing steadily.  
  
"Yes. If I know one thing predators like to prey on wounded or sick animals." Nace replied.  
  
"How do you know this?" Maria said, she still thought Nace gave her the creeps with his strange rustic ways barely hidden under a veneer of a modern man.  
  
"I saw a dingo wound a lamb and wait until the herdsman had turned his back and then snatch it off." Nace replied, "Our viper will return, it's only a question of when."  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Road to Nowhere

Road to Nowhere  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Same as before except add some Resident Evil allusions.  
  
"Ivy," Zack said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, after Ivy woke him up for this vigil around Armando, "I don't get it, we've been at this for hours and no sign of this assassin guy."  
  
"Nace does seem to think something's going to happen…" Ivy said, "Where's Nace?"  
  
Maria stirred, "He was over here a minute ago."  
  
"Damn you Nace." Ivy groaned, "Why do you always disappear like that?"  
  
"Well, Maria, Zack, keep your eyes on Armando, I'll go find out Australian buddy." Ivy replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nace was sitting on the balcony of the hospital window, outside Armando's bedroom. He let another detective get hurt, it was clear that he had screwed up big time. Even now, was the Chief waiting to nail him for it? His face was that of the boy who failed to hit the rogue dingo that was plaguing the local shepherds and making them desire to close his grandfather's eco-tourism ranch. He could shoot unerringly with that old No. 4 Enfield now, but that failure still haunted him. Right next to it now was getting Armando Arguilla injured, almost fatally by their mysterious knife man and failing to catch him.  
  
"There you are." Ivy said, "I've been looking for you."  
  
"Relax, I heard you coming before you got anywhere near Armando's bedroom, so if our viper tries it, I'll get him myself." Nace replied.  
  
"You seemed pretty upset about not catching the assassin." Ivy said.  
  
"Wouldn't you be?" Nace replied, "I almost got a fellow detective killed, I hope Chief doesn't throw me out for that."  
  
"Throw you out for what gumshoe." Said a familiar CGI head, appearing on an adjacent chair, the one Ivy was sitting in.  
  
"Oof, Ivy lose some weight, you're crushing me." The Chief said.  
  
Ivy gave him a dirty look. Despite himself, Nace Bilby smiled. "No, you're not getting thrown out because of Armando. You couldn't have prevented that. Now get back on the case as soon as I get two uniforms over here to keep watch on Armando." Chief said.  
  
"Right away Chief." Ivy said, stifling a yawn.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Adam Bilby, grandfather of Nace Bilby, walked into the cozy, comfortable ranch house. It was a modest house with a tasteful mix modern amenities and that Australian touch as Adam liked to say. His wife, Maureen, was sorting their mail, her bifocals set low on her nose, so intent on her task she didn't notice Adam walking in. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Adam, do stop doing that." Maureen said, reminding him so much of that young British exchange student he had flirted with so intently when he was on leave before going off to fight the Japanese in the Pacific.  
  
"Anything interesting." Adam said.  
  
"Nothing dear." Maureen said, sipping her cup of Earl Grey tea. Their marriage, despite it's whirlwind beginnings was actually a success, they had celebrated their golden anniversary last month with Nace going so far as to take both of them out to dinner, paying the entire check out of his own pocket. They had raised such a generous and caring grandson.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I don't understand this at all." Ivy said, referring to the clue she held in her hand. It was a rock, with several aboriginal symbols carved into it.  
  
"I'm not too well versed in Aborigine tongue myself, but I know someone who does. C-5 us to Ayer's Rock." Bilby said.  
  
The C-5 landed them in a fairly rough and in a heap on top of Ayer's Rock. A young man with aboriginal symbols on his body, clad in a simple loincloth with a simple hunting spear and boomerang sat on a rock, a tame dingo at his side.  
  
"Dingo, mate, nice to see you." Bilby said.  
  
The Aborigine didn't even turn, "What is it Nace, you interrupted my back to nature day."  
  
"This is Dingo, guys, he and I have been with ACME together for about a couple years." Bilby said.  
  
"Is that where you learned to disappear so easily Nace?" Maria said.  
  
"Partially, the other half came from my grandfather." Bilby said.  
  
Ivy handed Dingo the palm sized rock she had found, and said, "Do you know what this says?"  
  
Dingo pulled it away, "Literally says something like the snake's fangs will not be deterred. I'd say it was a threat, possibly to you, or even to Bilby's family."  
  
At this, Bilby froze, "C-5 us to grandpa's ranch."  
  
Bilby was running all the way, charging up the steps of the house, and searching for that spare key. He unlocked the door and ran inside. He could see his grandmother, dragging muffins out of the oven. "Really, Nace, do dust off your shoes before coming indoors." She said in her genteel British way.  
  
"Sorry grandma, just checking to see if you were alright." Nace asked.  
  
"We're fine, you and your friends are welcome to stay the night if you please." Maureen said.  
  
Ivy noticed several trophies around the room, all awards to Nace for the local rifle competitions and next to it a gun case with several rifles, two old World War II vintage Enfield No. 4 rifles and one Enfield No. 4T, a sniper variant with a telescopic sight. There were several family photos, including one of Nace posing proudly beside a target with several holes at or near the bull's eye, the old Enfield No. 4 in his hands. The target appeared to have been hit without the benefit of a telescopic sight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An isolated farmhouse in the Australian Outback, perfect, in Rathe's mind for beginning his plan to draw out these ACME detectives and do what he had set forth to do. His selection of blades was all in the briefcase in the vehicle. Following these ACME detectives and their constant C-5ing was getting to be difficult, but the bug was what made it easiest.  
  
Dr. Maelstrom claimed he had a use for Bilby and gave him an order not to kill him. So he complied and waited for the chance for his trap to be sprung. An opportunity presented itself, as he saw the boy, Zack, walk by his hiding place. He darted out, snatching the lad and gunning the engine.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The first thing they heard was a car engine revving up. Ivy and Maria saw Bilby grab one of the two Enfields and a magazine and run outside. They saw the Land Rover peel off, with the driver struggling with Zack, hitting him with a blunt object of some sort. Ivy asked for the keys to the jeep, and Grandpa Bilby jumped into the driver's seat, Nace taking the back seat, loading the rifle.  
  
"I can drive, Mr. Bilby." Ivy said.  
  
"You don't know these roads as well as I do. Not to insult your abilities of course." Adam said.  
  
"Maria, stay at the house with Mrs. Bilby." Ivy said.  
  
The old man pulled at the clutch, traveling as fast as the rugged terrain of the Outback permitted, following the dust cloud of Rathe's vehicle, overtaking it.  
  
Another dust cloud appeared behind them, a large SUV, and in it were two blonde men with sunglasses and one with an AK 47. Ivy saw Nace shoulder the old British rifle and squeeze the trigger. A star shaped crack appeared in the windshield, answered by a hail of bullets. Nace blinked and calmly leveled the rifle again, shooting another round, this one cracking the windshield just next to the driver's head.  
  
"Nace, we'd like to take them alive if you can." Ivy said.  
  
Bilby snapped off another round, trying to knock out the engine, but the driver swerved, and Bilby struck the side. "Try to knock out their engine." Ivy replied.  
  
Bilby cycled the bolt again, chambering another round. He leveled the rifle again and he squeezed the trigger. The bullet struck the wheel, the SUV careening out of control. "We got 'em!" Ivy exclaimed excitedly, "Chief call in an arresting unit, we just got us two bad guys."  
  
A helicopter, not an ACME one, flew overhead. "Who are they?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Some company called Umbrella BioSynth." Adam Bilby replied, "They're buying up land along this area, I got to looking at their plant, and it looks like an eco-friendly place. I'm okay with them as neighbors."  
  
It looked like they were arresting the two gunmen. "They'll send 'em off to us and we can get them later." Bilby said.  
  
"Now let's go save Zack." Ivy said.  
  
Driving alongside the Land Rover, Rathe attempted to ram the jeep twice, trying to drive the smaller vehicle off road. Nace coolly leveled the rifle, firing a shot that knocked out the radiator. The engine began to overheat and Rathe braked the vehicle, grabbing the skinny fourteen year old, just regaining consciousness at his side. He held the short bladed, but deadly Gurkha blade to Zack's throat.  
  
Nace had the rifle leveled and Rathe said, "Put that rifle down, or the boy dies."  
  
"I release the rifle, you release the boy, or I release a .303 round into your head." Bilby replied coldly.  
  
There was no way Ivy could jump Rathe quick enough to save Zack, unless he came closer. She flashed Nace a quick look. "Give me the rifle and I let the boy live." Rathe said, his tone deadly even, like that of a poisonous reptile about to deliver it's deadly attack.  
  
Nace took the magazine out of the rifle slowly, opened the bolt and laid it on the ground. Nace took especially more time to step back away from it, as though it were a live poisonous reptile. Still holding Zack, Rathe advanced towards the rifle, then he realized he had made a serious error, he had lost track of the red headed woman.  
  
He regained track when a foot smashed against his jaw, forcing him to drop the Gurkha knife. He tried to reach it but the Amazon kicked him solidly with a knee kick to the face. That's when the Australian tackled him around the waist. He grabbed Rathe by the sleeve of his jacket, and kept throwing punches with his right hand.  
  
Suddenly Rathe threw a handful of dust into the Australian's eyes, taking off running after wriggling out of his jacket. Attempting to pursue him had failed yet again, Rathe was just too quick and elusive. Already several ACME uniformed personnel were roaming the scene.  
  
"I still don't understand what was Lee thinking, sending that creep to kill us, only to have him fail?" Ivy said.  
  
"There's more to this than meets the eye, something's telling me we haven't seen the last of Lee Jordan." Nace replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dr. Maelstrom explained to Lee Jordan, "The idea was to stall for time, keep ACME and VILE alike confused as to our motives. Time is on our side; with time they place our little escapade into some dusty file cabinet or computer bank and forget as they have Carmen Sandiego to chase around. We have a wealthy new ally on our side, and his company is willing to have the service of one of the most able criminal organizations on the planet to aid his company in the acquisition of other companies research."  
  
"I still don't see why we didn't kill Zack and Ivy? Or why we need Bilby?" said Lee.  
  
"Killing those two would only bring a potentially new and more dangerous team of detectives, I will deal with them when and where I choose. As for your henchmen, they and our new contact should be on their way here. As for Bilby, he could be a potentially valuable source against ACME because he's on the inside. We just need to keep testing him for weaknesses. We already have one mole, my contact says, think of the benefits of two, we can stay ahead of ACME plans because we have someone keyed into them." Maelstrom replied.  
  
A compact, blond haired man a little taller than Rathe's 5'9" came walking in. He was wearing an Armani business suit with a large thick pair of eyeglasses, "This is Mr. Dunlap, our link to Umbrella BioSynth. His company has produced excellent specimens of genetic engineering that could be of use to us."  
  
"Yes." Dunlap said, despite his calm tone, his voice radiated dominating intensity, "If you get us VILE and it's criminal network, we give you the use of our genetic engineering facilities and the products therein."  
  
"Deal." Maelstrom said, Lee also reluctantly added his own hand.  
  
"What about our next move?" said Lee.  
  
"We lay low and wait until we make it. You just see if you can get me Bilby…" Maelstrom said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Nace, why are you wearing Rathe's leather jacket?" Ivy asked. From a scrap of paper in the coat they had determined the wearer's identity.  
  
"Why does the hunter wear the skin of the leopard?" Bilby replied, "It's a trophy of sorts."  
  
"I do hope you've packed enough." Said Maureen Bilby.  
  
"I'm fine Grandma." Nace said, holding onto the two bags he was carrying in addition to his backpack, "I'm feeling a little criminal, leaving you and grandpa behind like this, and Sammy…"  
  
"Grandson, you're eighteen years old, spread your wings in this great wide world. And anyway you can always write. We've held on just fine before we too you in, we'll manage." Adam said.  
  
"Anyway, Australia's just a C-5 jump away if you really want to visit home in a hurry." Ivy said.  
  
"You're right. What are we waiting for?" Nace replied.  
  
"You, you doofus." Zack said playfully.  
  
Nace, Zack, and Ivy jumped into the C-5, towards ACME HQ, San Francisco.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. The Lone Wolf

Lone Wolf  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Same rules apply. Many thanks to the authors in this category, without some positive support I wouldn't be as likely to express myself. And also if anyone has any info about Marco and possible involvement with Ivy could you please e-mail it to me through my profile e- mail address.  
  
"Zack," said Chief, "You've just received a temporary assignment to the tech lab."  
  
"Why Chief?" Zack asked.  
  
"I just assigned Ivy to teach Nace, our new detective, how to work well with a partner, he seems to have this dangerous lone wolf attitude we must curb. I think it's from his days in Australia, Chief Inspector Farrago said Nace hasn't really been used to working with a partner. In the four months he's been here he's gone through that many partners." Chief replied.  
  
"Nothing against Nace, Chief, but he likes to work alone, shouldn't we at least respect that?" Ivy asked.  
  
"He's almost gotten himself up the creek without a paddle too many times that way. He tends to disagree with authority too much and already he drove his old partner nuts." Chief replied, "In short Ivy, we need to make him a team player."  
  
"And just where is Nace anyway?" Ivy replied, "I stopped by his room and he wasn't in."  
  
"Computer, locate Detective Bilby." Zack said.  
  
"Detective Bilby is in the cafeteria." The flat monotone of the computer replied.  
  
Ivy sighed, realizing she was probably not going to like this assignment very much. In her experience lone wolves tended to be irascible, stubborn, and very often too convinced they were right.  
  
She found Nace sitting in the cafeteria with a croissant in one hand and a steaming coffee mug on the table along with a small notepad and pen. She took the seat in front of him. "This seat taken?"  
  
"If someone were sitting in it, they were pretty well camouflaged." Nace replied, Rathe's leather jacket wrapped tightly about his compact, narrow frame.  
  
"Very funny." Ivy said, "You've just been assigned as my new partner."  
  
"What about Eichner?" Bilby asked.  
  
"Ike's cooling his heels and getting reassigned temporarily. We've had to break up one too many confrontations between you two." Ivy said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mercy Lewis, a fellow tech, a fat, sly merciless girl of eighteen wondered what Zack Darren, the "Boy Wonder" everyone called him, was doing in the technology lab instead of tagging along with his ultra feminist sister.  
  
So she went to ask him, "Hey Boy Wonder, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"They reassigned me." Zack said, sourly, "My sister's breaking in that new Australian guy."  
  
Roy Manning, a skinny boy of about eighteen with tousled brown hair and a goatee, and one of Bilby's few friends said, "No wonder Ike's been so happy. He was saying if he had to spend another case with Bilby and his constant disappearing acts he was going to go crazy."  
  
"No kidding," said Eric "Griz" Koch, a tall chubby Southern boy who worked in security, "I mean he's a good guy but turn your back on him for a moment and he disappears."  
  
"Hopefully he's not causing Ivy as much trouble as he caused poor Ike." Zack replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivy made it a point to make sure Nace stayed in her sight as long as possible; he always had a nasty habit of disappearing. Not that he had any inclination to disappear at this point, they were sitting on one of the outdoor tables of a small takeout restaurant in Chinatown Ivy had found a few years ago.  
  
Nace was taking a look at the passing crowd, and every few seconds jotting something down on his notepad. Ivy was pretty curious; Nace seemed to be doing this all the time. They'd have their down time between cases and she'd see him wandering about, sometimes with a book, other times with his pocket sized notepad. He always seemed to come and go all the time.  
  
Four months of this had really piqued her curiosity to a point where she couldn't stand it any further. As she brought their order in a paper bag with two soda cans she asked, "So what's with the notepad?"  
  
"Just random observations." Nace replied.  
  
"Of what?" Ivy said.  
  
"Of my surroundings. This place is a gold mine." Nace replied grinning, "For writers of course, any location's a gold mine."  
  
"You want to be a writer?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Surprising eh, our resident lone wolf Australian has a poetic soul?" Nace replied.  
  
"Yeah, kinda." Ivy said, "Why didn't you tell us before? And don't say you didn't ask?"  
  
"You didn't ask, since you asked, I'll tell you. I want to write about the Bohemian ideals. You've heard of them, haven't you?" Nace asked.  
  
"Truth, beauty, and love, yeah I've heard of them." Ivy replied, "You don't sound like you'd be a Bohemian, I mean you hang out with those crazy guys, Manning and them in the cafeteria and on free time."  
  
"They're characters alright, especially when they tried to kill Griz by sacrificing a French fry to Satan." Nace replied.  
  
"Oh my God." Ivy said, "You really need to hang out with more normal people. Manning, Griz, and them always are acting crazy and doing mean things to people and each other, they barely avoid getting any demerit citations on their records half the time."  
  
"They're a relaxing diversion from ordinary ACME life, I mean you see me sitting back laughing either with them or at them. They're also a writer's gold mine, such crazy characters roaming around is perfect for a writer to write about." Nace replied.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to talk to me and Zack you're always welcome. I mean I see you sitting alone all the time too." Ivy replied.  
  
"That's when I do my deepest thinking." Nace replied.  
  
"So where do you see these Bohemian ideals of yours in ACME?" Ivy asked as they threw away their trash. She figured she try and start conversation to break the ice and keep Nace from disappearing all the time but this conversation was really getting enjoyable. For underneath Nace's quiet contemplativeness, boisterous laughter, and lone wolf hard edge was the soul of a poet.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Ivy?" Nace replied, making an expansive semicircle with his right hand, "Everywhere, all over the place."  
  
"Where?" Ivy asked, not quite getting it.  
  
"Easy. As an ACME detective, traveling all over the world I see beauty in all the exotic places I go. Truth I find because it is inherent to my profession. Love, not yet. Hopefully one day I find it, wherever it may be. Love for friends and family I have already found, but true romantic love, I really want to find it one day. I haven't really found it yet." Nace replied.  
  
So that's why Nace had those sad and contemplative expressions on his face all the time when he'd be doing deep thinking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Zack?" said Mercy, which was unusual because Mercy rarely talked to him, instead resenting him as the Boy Wonder, or Boy Genius, "What's Nace like?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Zack replied.  
  
"Well, he is kinda cute…" Mercy said.  
  
Zack restrained himself from saying what was on his mind, which was something along the lines of what Manning said. "Careful Zack, she'll probably eat him."  
  
"Oh that's mean." Zack said, though Mercy was annoying, she didn't deserve remarks like that directed at her just because she was overweight.  
  
"So, she does look kinda like Griz's mom, a four hundred pound heifer." Manning said.  
  
"Oh fuck you Manning." Griz said, chasing Manning down the hall.  
  
"Walk for my life, the fat guy's after me." Manning laughed, staying well ahead of the strong but severely overweight security man, "Hey Mercy, if you want some high quality Outback beef, don't eat Nace until after he pays me the twenty bucks he owes me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So what do you know about Mercy Lewis?" Nace asked Ivy as they stepped into her car.  
  
"Only she and Zack do not get along. Boy she does eat quite a bit too." Ivy replied.  
  
"You know, you could just say she looks like a damn dirigible." Nace replied.  
  
"Oh that's horrible!" Ivy said, despite the crack it was kind of funny, "I thought you had more tact than that."  
  
"Sorry, that's just some of Manning's habits rubbing off on me." Nace replied.  
  
"Those guys are so terrible, I still don't see how you can stand them." Ivy said.  
  
"They're also funny as hell too." Nace replied. They stopped off at ACME HQ and parked the car. Walking back to the building Nace realized he had just gained himself a real friend. While Manning, Griz, and the guys were fun to hang out with and laugh at, they didn't seem to be the sort one could readily express innermost feelings too. Sure he had his grandparents back in Australia but weekly long distance calls were in no way adequate. Well at least Ivy sounded like an okay person to talk to, but she seemed to be the sort who made friends slowly, at least Nace had scored a few good points.  
  
It suited him just fine as he traipsed up to his room, closed and locked the door, hung his jacket and shoes and got ready for bed. "Maybe this temporary new partner assignment may not be so bad after all." He said to no one in particular as he climbed into his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Crossfire

Crossfire  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: I was inspired by a Star Trek: DS9 episode of the same name to write this fanfic. The same disclaimer rules apply and I am going with the assumption that Marco and Ivy were romantically involved at some point (Thanks Kallah for that tidbit.) Moussad are an elite anti- terrorist unit in the Israeli military, similar to our own Special Operations units in our military.  
  
February 7, 2000: Nace Bilby ducked under a large banner that was being draped across the entrance to the ACME HQ lobby. "That's what happens when you lose your bloody ID card in the commode, on the day of your nineteenth birthday actually. I hope the toilet hasn't backed up." Bilby grumbled.  
  
He had been at ACME for over a year now, adjusting to the new town and jurisdiction. He had just paid the ten dollars to replace his lost ID card, hoping no one had seen him go into the Identification Department only to run into Ivy on his way out.  
  
"Lose your ID?" Ivy asked.  
  
Embarrassed, Nace replied, "Yes I did."  
  
"How did you lose it?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Since you asked, I accidentally flushed it down the toilet." Nace replied, slipping past a work crew carrying a podium.  
  
"What's this all about?" Nace asked.  
  
"Nace where have you been all week, it's the forty-fifth anniversary of ACME. We're getting a speech from ACME's oldest detective and first chief of detectives." Ivy replied.  
  
"And who might that be? Suhara?" Nace replied.  
  
An old Japanese man made his presence known just then by saying, "I heard that Mr. Bilby. You just got yourself assigned as security head for Ms. Elsa Branagh, ACME's oldest detective. Assignment effective immediately."  
  
"I don't have any experience in that department, Mr. Suhara." Bilby replied.  
  
"According to your proficiency tests you have that under possible assignments, you scored a 97 out of a possible 99 percent in Internal Security Matters." Suhara said.  
  
"But I chose the security detail." Nace replied, grinning.  
  
Suhara suppressed his own grin, "Agreed, but if you and Koch get in any sort of insult fest…"  
  
"It won't happen." Nace replied, "I'll see to it."  
  
"See to it." Suhara replied, grinning a real grin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Perfect way to strike a blow at ACME morale." Maelstrom said, "Kill their figurehead and frame VILE for the job. Easy to plant evidence and attribute the plot to one Carmen Sandiego and this will effectively hurt ACME and effectively send Interpol and a half dozen other police organizations down Carmen's throat. If we're lucky even the Moussad may chase her down."  
  
"And who is to strike this blow?" Lee said, "I've had no contact from Rathe for over a year and I can't think of any disposable henchmen who are smart enough to pull this off."  
  
"That's taken care of." Mr. Dunlap said, walking behind him was a well muscled man, who's age was possibly in their mid to late twenties, "This is our Genetic Engineering prototype 101, code named the Günter. They are genetically bred for desirable traits, or less desirable if you are the head of a security unit trying to track an assassination plot. We simply engineer them to effectively eliminate all traces of conscience, and their training is constructed so they obey orders without question and are skilled in the arts of infiltration, escape and evasion, covert movement and all forms of silent assassination."  
  
"We simply send this goon to ACME and he'll carry out his mission. Our mole has already insured his means of insertion." Maelstrom said, "If you wish, you can accompany Gunter, in disguise of course."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nace Bilby scratched at the stiff fiber of the new shirt he had thrown on, along with a tie and blazer. "I feel like a bloody penguin." Nace complained.  
  
"At least you don't need to wear high heels." Ivy complained, "Ooh if I get my hands on the chronoskimmer I'm going back in time and giving the guy who invented these a piece of my mind."  
  
"Just as long as you don't break any bones along the way, I'm just fine with that. While your at it, go give the man who invented the tie a good thrashing too." Nace replied.  
  
The first vehicle in the entourage arrived, spilling out the security detail. Ivy was both surprised and delighted to see Marco come out of the car. "Where's Nace Bilby, I need to coordinate with him for the security detail?"  
  
"Right here, mate." Bilby replied, "I've already stationed guards at every possible entry point, even specially requested sharpshooters from the SFPD."  
  
"Boy you do a through job, Ivy was right about you." Marco replied, "When they give you a job you sure do your damndest to get it done. What's next an APC full of Magavnics."  
  
"Magavnics?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Israeli border police, they're like the American national guard." Nace replied.  
  
Ivy didn't seem to be listening, instead she seemed to be beaming at Marco, who, noticing the affection returned the grin and took an escort position with Ivy, Nace following behind a serious frown on his face. He had to actually meet Ms. Branagh, and escort her through the predetermined security path to the auditorium for her speech. Marco also had that task as well, along with two grim looking agents.  
  
The speech was in the auditorium, two floors up. Nace was getting increasingly annoyed; Ivy and Marco had been in close proximity since Marco arrived. To most others, Ivy included, it would be a complete mystery as to why Nace seemed so distracted and irate. To Nace there was no mystery. He was in love with Ivy, he had been for nearly eight months now and he was unable to properly express his feelings, repressed as they were.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh this is great." Lee whispered to himself, "Nace has it bad for Ivy."  
  
Lee considered himself, unfortunately this was an area where his bragging and skill were about level, very good at picking up on subtle nuances in people's emotions and behaviors. Nace seemed to be quite distracted. Perfect, he thought, perched in the elevator cable, with a radio transmitter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This is maintenance, we need to stop the elevator for repairs, this won't take long." Said the repairman's voice.  
  
"This is Security." Nace said, irately, "How long is this going to take? And I'm afraid I'm going to need your authorization code."  
  
As he said this, he could hear Ivy and Marco making a dinner date. "Go ahead with scheduled maintenance." Nace said.  
  
After he said this, the lights in the elevator went out, the elevator jarred and creaked, the sound of a cable strand snapping reverberating through the hollow glass and metal chamber. Nace quickly said, "Boost me up to that access panel."  
  
Marco and Ivy boosted Nace up and he popped the panel lid, climbing through the top. "Boost up Ms. Branagh first."  
  
Afterward, Nace led her to the emergency ladder, as well as Ivy and Marco. Only when he was sure they were steadily progressing up the ladder did he join them. They proceeded to the auditorium where Ms. Branagh proceeded to make her speech.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gunter took the silenced .50 caliber Desert Eagle from the case he had smuggled into ACME in. He silently chambered the round, placing the crosshairs squarely in the middle of Ms. Branagh's head.  
  
Nace was too distracted to notice the assassin lurking in the rafters, but Marco wasn't. Immediately Marco radioed the sharpshooters Nace had stationed in the auditorium. The sharpshooters had succeeded in deterring the assassin who committed suicide when the SWAT team Nace had so conveniently kept on stand by closed in on his position.  
  
When the tension died down much later that night, Nace stalked off, job finished, feeling useless, like fifth wheel. That feeling multiplied with his unrequited love for Ivy denied him any sleep and at about 2 A.M. in an uncharacteristic fit of rage, he proceeded to wreck his quarters, kicking or knocking things over at random, angrily throwing a vase containing a plastic plant against the wall, shattering it.  
  
The door opened and Mercy Lewis' moon faced countenance poked in. "Hey, what's with all the noise?"  
  
"Redecorating." Nace replied hoarsely.  
  
"Those vases are scratch resistant not break resistant." Mercy said.  
  
"Don't pull any of your old tricks on me." Nace replied.  
  
"My, aren't we in a bad mood tonight." Mercy said.  
  
"It's 2 o'clock in the bloody morning, I just woke up and I have you coming in and disturbing me at an early hour, that's a reason for a bad mood." Nace replied, slamming the door.  
  
Attempting to get back to sleep produced no results as he heard his door opening. Waking up, Nace flicked on the lights. He saw Lee Jordan standing there, arms folded, standing in a remarkably casual manner for a prowler having been discovered.  
  
"That was rather inconsiderate of you." Lee Jordan said, "Don't try to summon security, I've jammed all communications in this room. I only ask you hear me out."  
  
"About what." Nace replied.  
  
"What really is bothering you. You're in love with her." Lee said.  
  
"Who?" Nace replied.  
  
"Ivy." Lee replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "And what's more you're worried she's falling in love with Marco."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Nace replied.  
  
"You can either forget about her or tell her. The results of either choice you won't like." Le replied, "You feel isolated don't you? Hurt? Rejected? Useless? As if you don't belong? That's why you'll like my third decision, join me and I promise you you'll never feel lonely or useless again. What do you say."  
  
Nace hit Lee in the mouth with a hard right cross, splitting his lip. "Get out Lee, before I summon security."  
  
Lee Jordan climbed into the ceiling tiles, and wiped the blood from his split lip, "Fine, if you don't heed my advice, don't come crying to me when she turns you away."  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Heart of Stone

Heart of Stone  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: The setting for this fanfic is a few days after the chapter, Crossfire. As before I own none of the WOEICS characters that appear in this fanfic. The phrase Vae Victus comes from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. I also got an idea or two from Steve's fanfic, Loneliness. The lyrics of Sad But True are property of Metallica.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Vae Victus - Suffering to the conquered. Ironic now that I was the one suffering. Not from anything as pedestrian as physical pain but the pain of love spurned." Nace Bilby said to himself, lying in his bed. It was then that he noticed that roll call was in five minutes and he had just that much time to run to his office or he would be marked as late.  
  
"Vae Victus." Nace growled, throwing on his clothes and running out the door. As he cursed the slow elevator taking him to the floor where his office was he made a pledge to himself, that he would concentrate on his job and only on his job.  
  
It wasn't like he cared; he had been like this for days. Today was Valentine's Day, a day where love was in the air. He could see couples walking about the building. Zack and Tatanya were walking arm in arm and that made Nace feel even lousier. He brushed by them, a stone hard look on his face.  
  
"What's with Nace, he hasn't been looking to good these past few days?" Tatanya asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I mean, he's probably pretty peeved that he almost got Ms. Branagh killed. Nace takes his duties pretty seriously. But I think he's starting to act like he's one glazed doughnut short of a dozen. He almost got into a fight yesterday in the cafeteria. What do you think is causing him to go berserk?" Zack asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But I noticed he hasn't been too happy lately." Tatanya replied, "Especially when he was seeing people getting flowers, cards, candy and all sorts of things for Valentines Day."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed Nace doesn't have a Valentine. Maybe that's why he's in such a crummy mood." Zack replied.  
  
Nace watched them go, the same grim stone cold expression on his face. All around him were the sights of love yet that was denied him for some cold and cruel reason he could explain. Zack didn't know how right he was. Seeing love, people being in love, people having something he didn't was starting to really piss him off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivy sat at her desk, sorting through files, killing time until something would come up. Nothing really happened today. She was still a little wobbly from an ankle she sprained during her workout the other day so going to the gym was out of the question.  
  
Nace walked by just then, hanging his beat up black leather jacket on the back of his chair and was about to sit down when he walked over to her with two cups of coffee from the coffee maker. "Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
Nace realized he had to keep some sense of normalcy about himself and Ivy despite his unrequited feelings otherwise somebody might get curious and ask too many questions of him. "Its still kinda sore..." Ivy replied, yawning.  
  
Nace put one of the coffee cups on Ivy's desk, "Maybe this will help with the drowsiness thing."  
  
"Thanks Nace." Ivy said.  
  
A delivery boy walked by with a long cardboard box, "Ms. Darren? Sign here, and initial please."  
  
Ivy did so and opened the box. Inside were three red roses and nine pink carnations. Attached to it was a small card from Marco. Ivy smiled as she put the flowers in a vase. "So what's the story with you and Marco?"  
  
"We've had a relationship for a while, the problem is he wanted something a little more formal out of it than I did so we didn't really stay together." Ivy replied, absently holding onto half a silver heart on a chain around her neck, "I mean he's a really sweet guy. I remember when I got hit by a car and was in a coma for three days. I woke up and I saw Marco with flowers and my favorite book, sitting there writing something. It was a poem for me. I got tears in my eyes. It was so sweet."  
  
This was the first time he had heard Ivy say anything even remotely that romantic. And it filled Nace with an acidic feeling of pain, slicing like a scythe through wheat. "I've got a lot of work to do. I'll see you later."  
  
That dark feeling Nace had been feeling all morning came through again, clouding even that bright ray that talking to Ivy usually brought on. He could practically here the darker side of himself laughing, "You fool, you're so in love with her. You're an idiot. Don't worry I feel your pain. Let me ask you this, what chance do you stand against Marco? They've been together for three years, albeit off and on, and he's always been a sweetheart to her and you just an acquaintance at best. I think that coma thing was what cemented his chances, he knows the way to her heart, you are merely floundering around in the dark woods trying to find the path."  
  
Nace walked with an affected casual manner out of the office, throwing on his leather jacket. All around him he saw the sights of love, the sounds of carefree laughter, the very feeling of love in the air seemed to mock his agony.  
  
"Hey what's the matter Nace?" Griz asked.  
  
"Nothing." Nace replied, letting no one in.  
  
"Is it because you're in love with Ivy and she ain't in love with you?" Manning replied.  
  
"YAAAGGGHH!" Nace yelled, rage and fury within building as he struck the lanky programmer who fought back before Griz broke them up.  
  
"I'm sorry man, it's the truth." Manning replied as Nace stalked off.  
  
"Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who cares. They, they betray, I'm your only true friend now. They, they betray, I'm forever there." Nace could practically here that darker side of his mind singing, as well as the piercing lyrics.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He decided to go to the rifle range and practice. Taking the old bolt action Enfield rifle from the armory with a box of ammunition he began plinking away at targets, just to keep his aim practiced as well as to relieve stress.  
  
"Good shooting." Said a voice from behind him.  
  
Nace opened the bolt and removed the magazine. "Chief Inspector Land," said the man, a hawk faced balding fellow in his mid thirties, "Mr. Bilby I presume."  
  
"How did you hear about me?" Nace asked.  
  
"Well, past two years, ACME has been boasting of a crack Australian marksman who's been winning rifle competitions for the past few years. Especially a Mr. Jack von Schpliser, head of ACME Australia." Land replied, "How long have you been a detective Mr. Bilby?"  
  
"About six years." Nace replied.  
  
"How many of these hotshot geography whiz ACME kids do you see around here? Quite a few I bet. It must get pretty annoying being among them, having to bail them out of trouble when they get in over their heads, playing babysitter while chasing crooks around the world. How would you like to join Crimenet? Have you ever heard of us?" Land replied.  
  
"Yes, I have." Nace replied, "You're some sort of paramilitary SWAT unit."  
  
"You're nineteen, in good physical condition, a fine investigator, how would you like to play with the big kids now." Land said.  
  
"I'll think about it." Nace replied, trying to keep the resentment that the people he worked with were being called little kids when they solved cases more difficult than those several of the so called "big kids" were called on. It was a game of brains, not brawn as these Crimenet buffoons apparently thought. If they thought they were going to make him turn in his ACME badge for a Crimenet one, they were severely mistaken.  
  
"Yes you will, Mr. Bilby." Land said, as Nace walked off, "And I think you'll see you've outgrown your cradle."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivy walked down the hall, her sprained ankle smarting slightly, as she went off to the locker room. She ran into Nace on the way. "Hey Ivy, have you ever heard of Crimenet?"  
  
"Our so-called backup, yeah. They're a kind of SWAT team for us. But they're not good at subtlety. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because some Chief Inspector Land came and asked me if I was interested to join. Which I'm not, mind you, because if I have to put up with bloody idiots that think the people I've spent quite a bit of my professional time working with are little more than `hotshot geography whiz kids" that's enough to put anyone in a bit of an insulted mindset." Nace replied.  
  
"Whiz kids, huh?" Ivy said, "Tell this Land guy next time you see him to meet one of us whiz kids in the gym."  
  
"Oh great, don't maul him too badly, after all we could use the extra shielding." Nace replied, laughing at his own joke and wandered off.  
  
Ivy never saw it coming, one moment she was walking along, the next a sponge containing some sort of sweet smelling substance was placed over her mouth and nose. Chloroform, she recognized just seconds before she passed out.  
  
A moment later, an imposter now dressed in her clothing stepped out to begin her mission.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nace wandered around the building looking for something to do, trying again unsuccessfully to get away from the sights and sounds of love. The happy couples about seemed to be mocking him, laughing at him, making fun of the fact that he, Nace Bilby, was unworthy of what they were enjoying.  
  
Nace could almost here that darker side of him recite another line, "Hate. I'm your hate, I'm your hate when you want love."  
  
As he stumbled out of the men's room, he ran squarely into Zack and Tatanya. With a mumbled apology, he stalked off, aware of the puzzled expressions he had left in his wake.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Golden Gate Park: The park near the Golden Gate Bridge seemed an unlikely place to hold a meeting for several leaders of VILE. "We are in a state of emergency, as you all know." Carmen Sandiego replied, not wearing her trademark red garments, instead clad in jeans, a gray AC/DC t-shirt, and dark glasses.  
  
"As you know several agents have been either murdered, disappeared under mysterious circumstances, or have turned on me outright. I don't know exactly what Lee and Maelstrom have planned, but if my guess is correct they're trying to overthrow me and use VILE's resources for their own means. They've already convinced several henchmen to their cause, I just need to know if you're with me. Sara Bellum's kidnapping yesterday can only mean one thing, they're going after my inner circle, and I must warn all of you to watch your backs until this crisis is resolved."  
  
Outwardly Carmen appeared calm and collected as always, but inwardly she wasn't she didn't know just how deeply Lee and Maelstrom's unusual coalition had infiltrated VILE and it was getting to a point where everyone was a suspect. Curious and curiouser still...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Whoa! What's happening?" Zack shouted from his console. Sparks started flying everywhere as several error messages flashed across screens in the computer lab. The mainframe was shutting down, and that was bad. The only time that the Microsoft engineered ACME mainframe would shut down without backing up would be if ninety percent of its files were infected or corrupted.  
  
The Chief summoned Nace to meet him saying, "Nace, I'm going to have to ask for your badge and ID card, you're restricted to this building pending an investigation by internal affairs."  
  
"What's this about?" Nace asked.  
  
"Sabotage allegations are pretty serious Nace." The digitized Chief said, "You're lucky I don't just order you to the lockup. Dismissed."  
  
Nace turned in the badge and ID to Ivy, standing just outside the door, and stalked off to his room, feeling that those he had loved and trusted had all betrayed him, shunned him, regarding him as an outsider.  
  
If Nace had lingered a moment longer, he would have noticed something very suspicious, Ivy talking to Mercy Lewis, those two never got along at all. "So are you sure they're not going to recognize the fact that we replaced the real Chief?" Ivy replied.  
  
"Not at all." Mercy replied, holding a CD in her hands with the real Chief's files burned into it, "Just make sure they don't find this."  
  
"I know just where to keep this." Ivy's imposter replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The drug-induced sleepiness was just starting to wear off as Ivy awoke in darkness. From a glance at her surroundings she could tell she had been locked in her own closet. Trying to move her hands she quickly discovered they were bound behind her back with electrical tape as well as a generous portion of the tape being place around her ankles and mouth.  
  
The door opened and in walked her look alike, "I thought you might like some company."  
  
The imposter placed Chief's CD into a small portable laptop. Before the digitized head could speak, she hit the mute button. She shut the closet door, plunging them into darkness once more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What's with Nace, I mean I know I was assigned to investigate him by Internal Affairs but why is he being so hostile to me?" Marco asked Zack.  
  
"I have no idea, but Nace has been weird for a while." Zack replied.  
  
"Why don't you just go outside if your going to talk about me as if I'm not standing right here?" Nace replied voice dripping with hostility; "I've served ACME with loyalty for years, why would I betray it."  
  
"Nace, we're just trying to..." Marco said.  
  
"Get out!" Nace shouted, "Get out!"  
  
"Nace, we're trying to clear you...." Marco said.  
  
"Four words for you, mate: see you in hell." Nace replied. Marco and Zack left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two ACME detectives walking by heard the angry altercation between Nace and Marco, it was all that was needed to convince them of Nace's guilt, because he was being openly hostile to fellow detectives trying to help him was a sure sign that he had something to hide.  
  
They called up a meeting in a room, "Guys, Nace hasn't been acting like himself lately. That's only a sure sign that he's the saboteur."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Zack said, "Nace might not be acting like he's got a full box of glazed doughnuts but that doesn't mean..."  
  
"Zack, you know he's guilty." The imposter said, "So stop pretending he isn't."  
  
"Ivy, I thought you'd back me up on this one." Zack said.  
  
"Sorry Zack, Nace has gotten himself in over his head on this one." The imposter replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The first inkling Nace had of this was seeing a literal mob of ACME detectives come towards his room banging on his locked door. He heard more banging, this coming from Ivy's room, next door. It was rhythmic, like Morse code.  
  
He opened the door and shouted, "Oh I see how it is, two and two is added up and it equals four. Only it isn't four!"  
  
"Nace, we've seen enough you spying villain!" someone shouted.  
  
"Oh very poetic." Nace replied.  
  
One man alone could not stop the mob as they tore his room to pieces. Nace fought two of them, actually decking Marco full in the mouth, though Marco claimed he was trying to help Nace. He felt another blow to the side of his face.  
  
"Okay, you want to crucify me, here's the bloody nails!" Nace shouted, throwing a steel spike on the table.  
  
"Put your ear to the wall closest to my bed and you'll hear that the traitor isn't me." Nace shouted.  
  
"Ivy?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Don't listen to him!" The imposter shouted, "It's a lie!"  
  
"She's right, he's just trying to save himself." The Chief's digitized head said, popping up on a globe.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Zack shouted, "Chief doesn't determine someone's guilty unless they actually are. Nace could be innocent. Let's hear him out."  
  
Zack put his ear to the wall, hearing a rhythmic tapping, "S.O.S. It's coming from Ivy's closet.  
  
Before the imposter could react, the mob went inside Ivy's room, pulling open the closet door. Inside was the laptop computer with the real Chief shouting his head off, the mute button on, and the real Ivy, bound and gagged with electrical tape.  
  
The imposter, spotted, turned and managed to fight her way to the edge of the crowd, escaping with catlike agility out of the window.  
  
"Looks like you've been exonerated Nace." Marco said.  
  
Nace paid him no mind, as he helped untie Ivy. The fact that they were so quick to mob and accuse him made him feel even more isolated than he had before. Some of those people had been people he had thought were his friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Nace looked over a letter in the mail he had received, it was from ACME Uniformed Services, not part of Crimenet at all. It was an invitation to a rifle competition, which was how they selected their potential sharpshooters. Nace jumped at the chance and was accepted into the three-week training course.  
  
"Congratulations Nace." Ivy said, as she helped Nace empty out his desk and move it to the Uniformed Service floor, where the uniforms, or blue clad ACME cops held their court.  
  
Nace was wearing his khaki sniper BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform), boots, with his ACME ballcap tucked into a pocket. "Thanks Ivy." Nace replied, "At least I don't have to surrender my ACME badge for a bloody Crimenet one."  
  
Zack came running along, amazing; at fifteen the kid was almost half a foot taller than last year and a little broader across his shoulders. "Keep in touch, man." Zack said.  
  
"Zack, I'm only one floor below you, mate. Just come down and see me or I'll come up and see you. Who knows, I'll probably be your back up on your next case." Nace replied.  
  
"That would be nice." Zack said, as he, Ivy and Nace put the contents of Nace's old desk onto his new one.  
  
Ivy and Zack walked out after a final exchange of handshakes and hugs with Nace. Nace smiled slightly, then felt another stab of pain as he saw Marco take Ivy's arm. He turned around and decided to read more of his training manual.  
  
"Vae Victus." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. The Exile

Exile  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: I own none of the WOEICS characters in this fanfic. I'd like to thank those who've been following along with my work and two of my fellow authors, Kallah and Steve for advice and permission to use some ideas I got after reading their fics. A line of ~ means a change in perspective, as always, but even more so important now because Nace will lurch into the occasional soliloquy every so often.  
  
French Foreign Legion Ranks:  
  
Legionnaire (Private)  
  
Legionnaire Premiere Classe (Private First Class)  
  
Caporal (Corporal)  
  
Caporal-chef (No equivalent US Army rank)  
  
Sergent (Sergeant)  
  
Sergent-chef (Master Sergeant)  
  
Adjutant (Warrant Officer)  
  
Adjutant-chef (Chief Warrant Officer)  
  
Major (No equivalent US Army rank)  
  
Aspirant (No equivalent US Army rank)  
  
Sous-lieutenant (2nd Lieutenant)  
  
Lieutenant (1st Lieutenant)  
  
Capitaine (Captain)  
  
Commandant (Major)  
  
Lieutenant-colonel (Lieutenant Colonel)  
  
Colonel (Colonel)  
  
General de Brigade (Brigadier General)  
  
General de Corps d'Armee (Lieutenant General)  
  
General d'Armee (General)  
  
Marechal de France (General of the Army)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"And when I wake in the morning, you're the first person who pops into my head. I always want to know how your day's going, how life's been treating you. I know I haven't been too forward about this Ivy, but…" Nace said, rehearsing his speech to himself for the sixth time. He had returned to the detective force because the pressure of being a sharpshooter had been too much for him. He almost didn't fire and thus nearly cost a hostage her life. He decided to return to the detective force, his tail between his legs, because he had been an ACME detective the longest and enjoyed that occupation the most. His team leader had been sympathetic and okayed his transfer after eight months of service.  
  
It was his first day back, and he noticed a lot of curious looks from fellow detectives as though he had returned from the realm of the dead. He wrote that off as they were surprised to see him and didn't think that much of it. That was until later on.  
  
He sat behind his desk, nonchalantly reading a book about the French Foreign Legion, until he saw Ivy walk in, take her seat at her desk and start working on her computer. He stood to make his move when Marco stopped at Ivy's desk, the two made small talk, which he didn't think much of. That was until Marco motioned Ivy out into the hallway. Counting to thirty, Nace followed, and he heard Marco and Ivy talking, in each other's arms.  
  
He didn't see what happened next, he didn't need to see it, and he knew the kiss would follow. He stormed out of the hallway silently back into the office. His partner, much to his chagrin was good old Ike. They still didn't get along too well. Ike was a tall, lean six-footer raised in Los Angeles, with quite a temper, and a lot of street smarts. A lot of his fellow detectives thought he had too much of a thug attitude.  
  
"What's the matter with you Bilby?" Ike asked.  
  
"Nothing really." Nace replied.  
  
"Bullshit." Ike said.  
  
"What gives you the bloody right to pry, mate?" Nace replied.  
  
"You're my partner man. What's the matter with you? Let me guess, Ivy?"  
  
"That's bullshit!" Nace replied, explosively.  
  
"You should hear what the other detectives think of you, Bilby. They think you're nothing more than an obsessive psycho. They think you're gonna go postal one day…"  
  
A fierce back and forth argument ensued and Nace stormed out of the office, a grim, determined look on his face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bloody bastard, where did he get off labeling me like this, where did any of these people get of labeling me like this. I didn't give a damn what they thought of me. But the thing that stung the most was the fact that Ivy maybe heard or believed these damning rumors.  
  
Vae Victus, suffering to the conquered, ironic now I was the suffering one. There was only one alternative I had, and that was to get the fuck out of here. I saw the faces of some of my colleagues around the halls, looking at me with looks that I translated as unfriendly. There was only one possible outcome, getting the hell out of here.  
  
ACME may tout itself as a great international organization that spreads fellowship among young people in its ranks, and for a vast majority it's true. But it has it's pitfalls, cliques, in-crowds, people who can't stand those that differ from them, and idiots as a whole. After eight years, from the time I was thirteen to my current age of twenty-one, I still saw that prejudices, stereotypes, cliques, and widespread rejection of anyone who doesn't meet their norms can still exist. I'm not mad at ACME as a whole, a lot of them are just teenagers, kids just barely out of their teens, you can't blame them for their clique behaviors, but you can't help but feel saddened that they label you as a psychopath. You can't even sit in the cafeteria without people looking at you like you're a pipe about to explode.  
  
What hurt the most was that someone I loved believed those rumors. Or at least that's what I've been told. I became aware of just how insignificant I was because of that argument with that pissy, thug SOB Ike, now I knew that there was only one thing to do, leave.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Nace, what are you doing out this early?" Zack asked, stumbling out in his pajamas.  
  
Nace was in his day clothes, including a dark gray cotton jacket over some nondescript clothing. Over his shoulder was a small day bag. "Zack, you never saw me."  
  
"What? What are you saying, are you leaving us?" Zack asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm doing." Nace replied. He gave him one last, sad gray-eyed look, "I turned in my resignation letter and placed all my personal items in a storage account. Do not tell anybody, especially not your sister. I've got to go away to straighten things out."  
  
"Where? Australia?" Zack replied.  
  
"No." Nace replied, "I need to go somewhere far away, somewhere where I can do some deep thinking."  
  
"Where?" Zack said, "Nace, if you don't tell me, I'll go straight to Ivy's room and tell her you're leaving."  
  
"France." Nace conceded, "I'm going to France."  
  
"France?" Zack said, "Why France?"  
  
"Who knows why, only that I know that I must go there. Maybe to visit Lourdes for the Blessed Mother's blessing before I do what I have set out to do." Nace said.  
  
"Nace, you're not making any sense." Zack said.  
  
"I'm leaving, for good." Nace replied.  
  
"Why? Nace, this isn't because of Ivy is it?" Zack asked.  
  
"Not entirely. Zack, I've been at this job for years, eight years to be exact. In all that time I was shunned because I was different from everyone else. I'm not mad at ACME entirely, I mean a lot of you guys are just teenagers, with your cliquish behaviors, but that incident where I was blamed for sabotage, and how quick most of you were to accuse me was the final straw. I have to go." Nace replied.  
  
"Tell me where you're going in France. Just so I know you're alright." Zack said.  
  
"I don't know yet. But I'll write you as soon as I can." Nace replied. Zack let Nace go, watching his friend walk out of the building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Have you seen Nace anywhere, Zack?" Ivy asked.  
  
"No." Zack lied, this time convincingly. In times past, Zack would have answered Ivy honestly, but he wanted to respect Nace's privacy. Still it hurt him to be dishonest to his big sister, whom he had looked up to most of his life.  
  
"I'm afraid he's not here anymore detectives." The Chief's digitized head responded, "He left his resignation letter last night, no one's seen him since. His personal effects are in storage…"  
  
Ivy walked towards Nace's room at a brisk pace, with long strides, Zack didn't have to struggle to keep up as much as he did when he was young, but he still had to. Nace's room was empty, save for the standard issue reference books and CD-ROMs on the shelves of his desk all ACME detectives were issued. His ID and badge were on his desk, his computer turned off, and his bookshelf, which once was crammed with books of every kind, from science fiction and mystery novels, to great literary classics and everything in between, was now empty of them all.  
  
"Where did he go Chief?" Ivy asked.  
  
"He didn't say." Chief said sadly, "And I didn't ask. I could have made him, but I didn't want to force him. He just said sadly that he was disillusioned, bitterly, and couldn't stay here. I told him if he ever wanted to return he would be welcomed but I don't think he's coming back…"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The fountain of Lourdes, where the Virgin Mary had visited St. Bernadette was crowded with the devoutly religious. Nace needed every ounce of strength he had to do what he was about to do. He went into the sanctuary and began to pray.  
  
He took the train to Paris, and with a written note in French that read, "I want to join the Foreign Legion," his travel bag, a heavy heart, and the clothes on his back he walked up to Fort De Nogent, handed his note to the guard at the door, and as the heavy gate opened, was escorted in by a grim looking legionnaire. He was given an old drab olive work uniform after being escorted to a room with two small lockers.  
  
He had no sooner thrown on his fatigues than a caporal (corporal) came in and told him in broken English that he was to help out with a work detail that was mopping the floors. Later he was sent of to a medical facility for examination and was found to be healthy. After two days of examinations he was taken back to Fort De Nogent where he signed the five-year contract, five years of service in the French Foreign Legion. He then was sent with several fellow recruits to Aubagne where he was to undergo more processing. He didn't have much in his travel bag that was worth keeping, he already knew to bring items he didn't want to lose for if he should be accepted all he was permitted to keep were the following items:  
  
A French-English Dictionary  
  
Shaving gear, toilet articles, and a towel  
  
Cigarettes  
  
His watch  
  
Address book or personal contact list  
  
His wallet and approximately 200 francs (about $50 US) with no identification  
  
Nace had all the following items and little else, except cigarettes, he didn't smoke. After being issued a work uniform, boots, running shoes, and a gym suit along with more toiletries, he was herded into a room with eighteen other prospective legionnaires. He sat on his bunk, thinking of the others back at ACME, most of them he didn't miss. He had few friends, like Zack and Armando who looked up to him like a big brother, and friends like Ivy. She was a friend, but he cared about her a lot more than friendship. However, he was under the impression he didn't matter one bit to her. He had little time to muse, however, as a caporal-chef (a rank halfway between corporal and sergeant) drafted the new arrivals into yet another corvee (chore or work detail).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where could he have possibly gone, back to Australia?" Ivy asked.  
  
"No." Zack said, "I just called up the Bilby's they haven't seen him at all."  
  
Zack had called them and they knew where he was, but respecting Nace's wishes, they didn't tell Ivy or anyone else from ACME about his whereabouts.  
  
Rumors were already flying around the place like crazy. Mostly around mealtimes is when the most rumors were exchanged. "So Ivy," Armando asked, "Where did Nace go?"  
  
"That guy gave me the creeps." Maria said, "The fact that he would always sit by himself, and if he was with us he'd say the most random things…"  
  
"I heard that went back to Australia." Armando said.  
  
"How about you Zack, where do you think he went?" Maria asked, "Brazil, Paraguay, Germany…"  
  
Zack knew the truth Nace had gone to France. But he did not know where or what he was doing in France.  
  
"All I know is that he left." Mercy Lewis said, walking by with a heaping tray of food, "And I know he left because of you, Ivy."  
  
"What was that all about?" Ivy said, knowing she and Mercy didn't get along at all, but why was she being blamed for Nace's disappearance, and why did Zack look suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Monsieur Bilby," said the inquisitor a Sergent DeRutyer, part of a contingent at Aubagne of the Legion's Internal Security, "You have eight years of service with ACME Detective Agency. May I ask why you left such a good and secure job to join the Legion."  
  
"I just wanted the challenge mon sergent." Nace replied, not stating the true reason, that he had lost faith in his Bohemian ideals. Well one of them at least love, that emotion that makes fools of otherwise sane and rational men.  
  
"Thank you, we will inform you if you are accepted." DeRutyer replied.  
  
A few hours later Nace took his aptitude tests after which he was informed he was accepted and would ship of to Castelnaudary, or simply the Castel where the Foreign Legion held its basic training.  
  
One of his bunkmates, a slender, frail looking German named Nicholas asked, "Nace, why did you join?"  
  
"Personal reasons." Nace replied, "You?"  
  
"Same." Nicholas replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two months later: "Ivy, you got a letter." Zack said, bringing an envelope bearing a French postmark and address.  
  
"It's from Nace." Ivy replied, "We haven't heard from him in two months. What's he doing in France?"  
  
Ivy opened the letter. It was written on a piece of stationary that was covered with Nace's characteristic handwriting. "The Foreign Legion? This has to be a joke? Cute Zack, cute."  
  
"He's for real Ive, I'm sure of it." Zack said.  
  
Ivy looked slightly distressed, "Me? He left because he was in love with me?"  
  
"You didn't know." Zack said.  
  
"I kind of did, but I never thought that…" Ivy said.  
  
"It could be worse." Zack said.  
  
"But why the Foreign Legion?" Ivy said, "Doesn't he know…"  
  
"Knowing Nace, he was a hundred percent certain when he signed that contract." Zack said.  
  
"I just wonder why he never told me…" Ivy said, leaving the room.  
  
"Ivy." Zack called after her.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
